


Let me give you a hand

by cassiegz111



Category: The Walking Dead, Twd - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Prison Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1678571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiegz111/pseuds/cassiegz111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl saves Y/n from a group of guys and takes her back to the prison. Y/n catches Daryl masturbating and decides to give him a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me give you a hand

I winced in pain as one of the guys who abducted me threw me on the floor. I coward in a corner as the five guys looked at me. It's been a few days since they've kidnapped me. And it hasn't been fun being with them. They've been trying to rape me but I've fought them off which explains the bruises and cuts all over my body. That and I bit one of the guys dick when he forced it into my mouth. He's lucky I didn't bite it off. I've never had such a nasty tasting thing in my mouth. The thought of it made me nauseous. "You cant keep this up you now." One of the guys said to me. I spat at them. "You wish I'll give up. I'd rather be dead than let you violate me." They stared at with angrily. One of them snickered at me and leaned into me. "We will have our way with you. And im going to make sure you plea for mercy after we're done with you." I kept a poker face not giving anything away. I sat in that corner until I saw them fall a sleep. I was going to escape even if it was the last thing I do. Quietly I looked around and climb on to one of the windows. Taking a deep breath I leaned a leg out. So close to freedom I just need to be quite. "Hey!" Shit one of them woke up! "She's getting away!" Without thinking I jumped put the window. I heard moaning and groaning. "Walkers..." Great that's just what I need. "Fuck it..." I ran. I ran as fast as I could. "Get back here!" I could hear their footsteps chasing behind me.

There was no way I was going to let them catch me again. I rather die than let them have their way with me. And I knew that this time they would take me, they would have their way with me. Rape me. I know the other times they were just enjoying me fighting them. It only turned them on even more. My leg caught on something making me fall. "Shit..." I cursed myself of all the times to fall. I could hear them getting close to me I tried getting up only to fall again. "I twisted my ankle..." "I think she went this way!" Fear ran through me. "Here you are." One of the guys saw me and came my way an evil grin on his face. He grabbed me by the neck squeezing it. I coughed trying to catch my breath. I fought at his grip. "I think I'll have my way with you first and let the other guys fight for you later." The man pulled at my pants and I fought back. "Stop fighting me." He argued as we fought. "If I were you I think I'd let her go." A deep rough voice spoke. "Oh yea? And who are you?" "All you need to know is that if you don't leave her alone you're going to get hurt." I looked at the man who came to my rescue. He looked like a god that was sent to me. "And what ate you going to do?" He held his crossbow up and shot an arrow at him. His screams rang all over the woods. I looked at where the arrow hit and gasped. The arrow was in his groin. 

The man with the crossbow ran over to me putting my arm over his shoulder and lifting me up, he held most of my weight as we ran as best as we could. We could hear the others getting running our way, well where the man laid crying in pain. "Get on." My rescuer ordered as we came to a motorcycle. "Okay." I said rather quick as I fling my hurt ankle over the bike. Holding on to him we sped off. After a while we came to a clearing filled with walkers. I flinched at the sight of the monsters. But beyond the large field was a prison. My mouth opened I couldn't believe what I was seeing. The gates were opened for us and the man parked his motorcycle. "Who's she?" A boy with a cowboy hat, who looked to be in his early teens asked. "I'm Y/n!" I blurted out They both looked at me. "Okay. I'm Carl. How did you two meet?" I looked at the man who was still quite. "He saved me from a bunch of sick bastards." Carl smiled and look at the man. "Wow Daryl her mouth is worse the yours. She's perfect for you." Carl face changed from a smile to fear. He ran off. I looked back at Daryl. He just looked at me and walked off. I moved forward to thank him but he was already gone.

I rolled in my bed. even if this was the best condition I've slept in, in months I was still having a hard time falling a sleep. Sitting up I sighed heavily. sweat covered my body. "Man I'm hot...." Walking out my cell I walked towards the bathroom only to hear something that made me stop. *Moans* I could feel my cheeks catch fire. Following the moans I came to one cell that was a little more farther than everyone else's. Looking my mouth fell open. The guy who saved me, Daryl was stroking his hard dick. My mouth began to water as I continued to see him stroke his pulsing member. His back arched off his bed as squeezed it tight and loosened his grip as it met his sensitive head. He let out another moan making my pussy drip with desire. He stopped and laid there with his eyes closed. His cock was a purple color. Its obvious he hadn't had a release in a very long time and his hands didn't seem to be helping much. Biting my lip some thing came to my mind. What better way to thank him. Tiptoeing in I knelt in front of his dick. Daryl had his arm covering his eyes. This is my chance.

Leaning closer in an angle that I could actually take him into my mouth, I let his slip pass my lips. He gasped/moan. "Y/n what are you doing?" Popping his cock out my mouth he groan in frustration. "well you saved me so i'm returning the favor." He tried to protest but only moaned as I put him back in my mouth. I could feel him twitch inside my mouth. Seconds later I was greeted by his warm seed. I continued to suck and suck. Daryl buckled against me not being able to control himself. "Y/n- Stop..." After sucking a little more I stopped. "You came a lot." I giggled wiping some of his cum that spilled on the corners of my mouth and licking my fingers. "That was so good." He whispered. "I enjoyed it to." Ever since I started having sex I found out that I enjoyed sucking dick. And Daryl's is by far the best I've ever sucked. Daryl grabbed me and shoved me against the wall. He kissed me hard on the lips. Pressing his lips to mine.

Daryl shoved his tongue into my mouth making me moan. He was being forceful which only turned me on. Daryl ripped my thin shorts and took me by the waist and lifted me up. Moving my panties to the side he shoved his dick deep inside me hitting me all the way in the back. "Oh fuck you're so deep." I moaned into his neck. " Oh please fuck me hard Daryl. Have your way with me." "Alright." Daryl pulled out and shoved his dick inside me again. His cell filled with our moans and our scent, our sweat. Daryl pound my insides with his hard cock and hit my sweet spot. I gasped at the feeling. "I found your spot huh?" Daryl said with a small chuckle. Finding my sweet spot he hit it repeatedly harder and harder. I bit his neck trying to keep myself from screaming but the pleasure was to much and I just let my screams go. "Fuck, Daryl I'm cumming." I said with each breath. Daryl thrust into me three more times and filled me up completely. I sighed as we stood in that position. "You're mine now." Daryl said in my ear. "Hell yea all yours."


End file.
